a steroline story
by md007
Summary: a steroline story... when friendship turns into something bigger
1. Chapter 1

For all steroline fans…

This story begines after silas death. Damon, Elena and Caroline found Stefan, they saved him them they discovered about bonnie being death. Tears appeared, so with Jeremy they found a way to seal silas completely this time, finaly achieving peas… Katherine diseapierd nobody know if she is death or if silas turned her…

School was over and Caroline was happy, she was going to see Stefan her best friend the one person that truly understood her. And she knew that right now he need her for what he had been fro.

Caroline open the door of her house and immediately knew he was there, she went to the living room and saw him

"Stefan" – she whispered

" I haven't seen you in a long time Caroline !" – he said looking right at her eyes and she knew he missed her, not only because he was smiling because his eyes showed it

" I'm sorry Stefan, that I haven't been here for you, I m really a bad friend…"

" no you aren't, I was that one that made you go back to school, so you could finished having your experience in the university"

"I know… well but now im here and are going to talk to me, and I mean really talk"

And they did. They sat on the couch and talked for hours, how he had been, if he was ok, if he still was afraid, if he still had nightmares with him in the coffin with all that water…

He didn't want to talk about it and she knew why, it was painful. He was traumatize…

He needed somebody, and she knew what she had to do.

2 mouths later…

"stefan you cant win with me, im stronger!" Caroline said provoking him with her eyes

" we'll see about that, when you're on the ground…"

Stefan jumps to Caroline and they start fighting, Stefan falls on the ground and Caroline places her self in top of him, he smiles and replaces place with her, being him in top of her. She tries to do the same but he doesn't let her so she put stabs him in the left leg and he fall next to her she puts her self on top of him, pulls the piece of wood of his leg presses at his heart and says

" I win , stefan…"

" that was luck"

"no it wasn't I'm stronger that you and Damon together" she said still in top of him

" if he heard you say that he would kill you, you know?"

" yeah he already tried…" Caroline said bringing back memories, Stefan still remembered what his brother had done to Caroline in the past and he hated it, she didn't deserved it .

They kept looking at each others eyes when an old man appeared from the trees.

" what are you kids doing in this part of the woods?" The old man asked then continued noticing the position that Stefan and Caroline were " oh I see, but this is no place for playing around this is from now on the property of Will Von Parker the new xerife!"

Caroline stood up and then helped Stefan doing the same, Stefan saw the hurt in her eyes, originated from her mothers death, cause by silas. Stefan hated him he hurt him and Caroline. She tried not to cry because she didn't wanted to look weak, she shake her head and then said

" we will leave right now."

And they did. They went to Caroline's house.

" Are you ok Care?"

" of course" she said giving him a fake smile that he knew so well, an in that moment he just got so angry at her

" whyt? " he whispered

"why what?"

" why do you keep doing that?" he said now yelling " you always say you are ok when you aren't, why don't you tell me the truth when it was me I told you I wasn't but every time I ask you, you say you are… why do you keep lying don't you trust me?" Stefan yelled angrily

" of course I do, you are my best friend Stefan, i… I just…" Caroline said with tears appearing in her eyes

" Caroline you helped me a lot and now it's my turn let me help you don't push me away…" he said getting one step closer to her

"I just… I do trust you, and I don't want to push I just don't want you said, I want you to be happy and if I start crying how are you going to be happy if you will just feel guilty or sad for me?" she was now crying and yelling at him

" I don't care, because even if you don't cry I will not fell happy if YOU are not happy, because you are the person I care about the most, and I know you are suffering and that is killing me so please, please let me in.." Stefan said with a tear in his eyes, he was frightened, he him self didn't knew he cared that much for her, he was crying for her, and he didn't knew why, he just knew he wanted to hold her and so he did. He pulled her to him and hold her, hugged her like that was the last day they will ever have.

" I'm sorry, I didn't knew you cared that much, thank you and I promised I will not push you away anymore…" She said and them they both smile


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline woke up, and remenbered what had happened last night … Stefan really cared about her she knew it, and she knew she also felt the same away. She got up, got dress and then left a note to stefan in her mother's room. When her mother died stefan started staying at her room, he didn't want to but Caroline said it was ok.

The note said:

" I am going hunting, see you in the woods.

Caroline"

In the woods.

Caroline was really good at hunting. She was about to catch a rabbit when she heard something, no someone she turn around and saw Stefan

"you scared me!"

"sorry Caroline" he said looking at her while smiling almost as he was provoking her

"and the rabbit! Well it was for you I mean I already had one"

"thank you" Stefan got closer to her and touched her face

" you are always so nice to me Caroline you didn't deserved what I did" he said whit a grim " you know, killing your mother you didn't deserve that"

" Silas! No you are death!"

"yes… well a part of me is, see I did a spell to bring me back for a period of time before dying and I will use it to make your life and Stefan's miserable!"

And that was the last thing she heard before feeling pain and closing her eyes.

Stefan was going to the woods, he had seen the note Caroline left for him. He was tsill thinking about the other night, he wasn't sure why, but he felt that in that night something chance between him and Caroline.

"Caroline? Where are you?" now he was preoccupied, he was at the place the normally meet but she wasn't there.

Then he smelled something… blood… Caroline's blood.

He followed the scent and it took him to an old house in the end of the woods. He entered in the house and them he saw him, the person he hated the most.

" Silas!" he said with hate

"hello my other self"

"where is she? Where's Caroline?" he yelled

" right there" he pointed to a door " and you should go she doesn't have much time left" Silas said smiling

Stefan immediately run towards the door. He opened and then everything got black.

"Wake up sunshine!" Silas screamed to Stefan

"where am i?"

" don't you have something more important to ask?"

" where's Caroline? Whe.."

" I'm here Stefan" a weak voice came from the right said of him. They were both one a cage, each one on one. Trapped. He looked to Caroline and then he saw, She was hurt, she was bleeding from every where. She had bullets in her, she had scars, and he knew Silas was the one that did all those things.

" you monster! I am going to kill you!"

" First you will have to get out. But don't worry you will have the same dose, you are probably thinking what do I want? Well I want revenge you seal me and know I will make you regret, I will hurt you both with the time I have left and then you will have to choose witch one will dye. Well lets start the torture shall we"

Silas torture then for an all week, they screamed, Caroline cried and then it was the day.

" I'm back and with a question. With the question witch one I'm going to kill?"

" you really except us to tell you?" Caroline said with weakly and slowly

" yeah, are not going to choose!" Stefan said weak like Caroline

" oh so it's going to be like that, well then I guess I will just enjoy my last days killing people!"

The room got silent. And Silas laugh.

" when I came back I hope you have decided!"

What Silas didn't knew is that for the past days Stefan and Caroline have been drinking each others blood, and breaking the block that separates them from each other, and now it is the right moment for them.

" it's time Stefan, it is now or never!"

" I know let's do it"

Stefan and Caroline started punching the part that kept them away from each other and then it broke. They smiled at each other.

" Finally! Are you ok?" Stefan asked hugging Caroline

" much better now, do you think we can do it? "

" we have to try!" Stefan said and kissed her forehead.

Silas came back and saw them he smiled and opened the cage and then they both attacked him, they were weak but not that weak because they drank each others blood in the past days they push him and got of the cage and closed it whit him inside.

" who? You were supposed to be weak that you couldn't move!" Then Silas noticed the bit marks in each other pulse, " you drank from each other to get strong?"

" yes Silas oh and the fact that I had animal blood in me this all time, you see my lip-gloss isn't a normal lip-gloss!"

" let's get the hell out of here" Stefan yelled.

**Flashback **

"Stefan… I have an idea" Caroline said so weak that he was surprised she could speak

"what is it?" He asked, then she showed him the lip-gloss, and he could smelled it blood.

"It isn't enough for the both of us…" Stefan said sad

"I now I will drink it and you will drink from me" Stefan couldn't believe, to him drinking from another vampire charring his blood was special and he knew she was scared he hold know her blood

"only if you drink from me to…" And she knew why he said that and she was thankfully.

First Caroline drank the animal blood then she gave her pulse to Stefan and as he started to drink he couldn't stop not only because he was hungry but because he liked it, no he loved it. Caroline took her pulse from his mouth ignoring how he had react and he gave her his.

"you don't have to!"

"I know, but we will be even, come on it's the least I can do "She nodded, she bitted his pulse and she loved it but she knew she had to leg go even if both of them didn't want to.

**End of flashback **

You see for both of them sharing their blood was personal, Stefan thought that the first time we would ever do that was going to be with Elena and Caroline she thought that it was going to be with Tyler. So instead of sharing with the loves of their lives they shared with it other and they both enjoyed.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

STEROLINE STORY CHAPTER 3

Caroline's Pov

We finally arrived to mystic falls, we were so tired, none of us said a word. We went to my home, to rest and feed.

I grabbed a blood bag and drink it, next I gave some animal blood to Stefan.

"thank you" he said, and I knew he wanted to talk to ask me If I was ok but he knew I wasn't and he wasn't either.

" We should get some sleep, good night Stefan." I turn around, then I felt Stefan's hand grabbing mine.

" Caroline we need to talk…" I didn't let him end that phrase.

" Stefan I can't right now I need to rest and you too, so please. " I said and he nodded.

" Good night care"

" yeah good night"

I went to my room, and closed the door. I sat in my bed I tried not to cry. I went to bed to get some sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw him, Silas. I tried to erase my memories of him from my mind, closed my eyes and slept.

I was there again, in the cage I look at my left and then right but there was no Stefan. Then I looked up and I saw him, Silas. He smiled at me and then said

" Hello again well lets start with the torture again shall we"

Silas stab me over and over, shot me over and over I wanted it to stop I was screaming and screaming until I heard something, a voice.

" Caroline! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw his face again, I pushed him to the wall and said no. Then I realised it was Stefan not Silas.

Run to him.

" Stefan I'm so sorry, are you ok?" 

" yes, it's ok." 

We were in the kitchen just staring at each other waiting for one to start.

" Caroline you can talk to me you know?"

" Yeah I do know. I just… I don't know. "

" Its ok care, you were much more hurt than me physically, you are just a bit traumatize but you will get past through this, we will I promise you."

" Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you."

From that day Stefan helped me a lot , he trained me so I could feel protected and strong so the fear could go away and at nights he would come into my room when I couldn't sleep and hugged me close so I wouldn't be afraid.

**Then 2 months later the nightmares were gone every thing was back to normal.**

Some new vampires appeared in mystic falls and Stefan Elena Damon and my job was to kick them out. But in that night something changed.

Stefan's Pov

We were destroying every vampire that didn't belong, and every things was going fine until more appeard. Damon and Elena fought half of them and me and Caroline fought the other half and every thing was going great until…

" Caroline watch out!"

A vampire stab a stake really near her heart with verbain on it she scream, and she felt pain and for some reason I felt pain too, and not any kind of pain I felt her pain, exactly what she was feeling, and she knew it…

I KNOW I AM REALLY LATE, BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT.


End file.
